Our First Valentine's Day
by BigSister2
Summary: It's Trowa and Quatre's first Valentine's Day together. How will things turn out? Just a little TrowaxQuatre fluff.


Happy Valentine's Day everyone. I'm actually not a fan of the holiday, but maybe that's because I never have anyone to spend it with. But I'm not going to be a party pooper, I decided to write this 3x4 fluff in honor of this commercial holiday. It's a little rushed because I just wrote it today and didn't have much time to rethink it, but please enjoy.

Pairing. 3x4, meaning boy on boy love.

Rating PG

* * *

Trowa finally found Quatre in the study room tapping on his laptop. He had just come home and he wanted to see his blond lover. Trowa came up behind Quatre and hugged him.

Quatre turned and smiled at Trowa after placing a kiss on his cheek. "Hey Trowa, how was your day?"

"A little tiring today, but otherwise fine. I see you brought your work home."

"Oh it's just a couple of things I need to finish up." Quatre stated turning back to his laptop to continue typing.

Trowa nodded and went and leaned against the desk. "You know Valentine's Day is coming up soon right."

"Yeah." Quatre replied without looking up.

When Quatre didn't add anything else, Trowa continued. So what do you want to do?"

"Huh, you want to do something?" Quatre replied looking up from the computer screen with a confused look on his face.

Trowa almost fell over. That was **not** the response he was looking for. He coughed and regained his composure. "Well yeah, I mean it is a special holiday for couples, is it not?"

Quatre laughed sheepishly. "Yeah it is. I'm sorry Trowa, I guess I never paid it any mind before because I never had anyone to spend it with."

Trowa nodded in understanding and smiled. "That's fine Quatre, I just figured you would want to do something special."

Quatre got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around Trowa's waist, lying his head on his chest. "I love spending time with you Trowa. I just don't understand why we only have to celebrate it once a year. I mean shouldn't lovers celebrate their happiness all the time."

Trowa kissed Quatre on top of the head as he wrapped his arms around Quatre. "You know what Quatre? You're right, but how about we go out anyway next week. I'll pick you up after work and we can spend the whole night together. Just you and me, no interruptions."

Quatre peered up at Trowa and gave a bright smile. "That sounds very romantic Trowa, I can't wait."

* * *

As planned Trowa was there to pick Quatre up on Wednesday, February 14. As soon as Quatre got in the car he smiled brightly at Trowa. "So where to?"

Trowa smirked. "It's a surprise."

"But you told me you would tell me when you picked me up?" Quatre pouted.

Trowa ruffled Quatre's hair affectionately. "Yeah, well I meant you'd find out when we got there. Here put this on." Trowa handed Quatre a piece of cloth.

Quatre looked at the fabric in his hand curiously. "What is this for?"

Trowa rolled his eyes and took the cloth form Quatre. "It's going to be your blindfold. Turn around so I can put it on you."

"Nuh, uh." Quatre protested, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not going to be blindfolded."

"You will if you want to see what I have planned." Trowa retorted.

Quatre pouted for another thirty seconds before giving in. "Fine." He turned around and Trowa placed the cloth around Quatre's eyes. "I still don't see why I need this?"

"So you don't see where we are going Love. And don't try to count how many miles we have gone and how many turns I make to try to pinpoint our location."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Quatre replied.

Suddenly Trowa's hand attacked Quatre's side and he giggled pushing the hand away. "What are you doing Trowa? Stop it!"

"I'm serious Quatre no trying to track our location or I will do what I have to do to distract you."

"You can't do too much since you're driving." Quatre replied defiantly.

"You want to try me?" Silence was Trowa's answer. "Alright I didn't think so. Now if you can behave we can go."

Quatre nodded and Trowa started driving. Just to make sure Quatre was distracted Trowa grasped one of Quatre's hands into his own and started a conversation to get his mind off of where they were going.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Trowa led a still blindfolded Quatre out of the car, carefully directed him up a couple of stairs.

Quatre heard Trowa's keys jingle and he bounced up and down lightly tugging on Trowa's shirt. "Come on Trowa, when can I see where we are."

Trowa chuckled lightly. "You're so cute when you're impatient." He then guided Quatre inside. "Alright you can take it off now."

Quatre quickly tugged off the piece of cloth covering his vision and stared in wonder. It was their dining room but candles were everywhere illuminating the room in a light glow, with the smell of roses wafting through the air.

"We're at home Trowa. " Quatre spoke, surprised.

Trowa chuckled again. "Thanks for stating the obvious Quatre."

Quatre shook his head. "No, what I mean was I thought you said we were going out?"

Trowa shrugged. "Yeah, well I said it was a surprise so….surprise...But if you don't like it we can still go out somewhere else if you want. We don't have any reservations though so-"

"No it's fine Trowa. This is perfect. I would have never expected this."

Trowa looked down at Quatre's smiling face and couldn't help but smile back. "Alright well let's have dinner then."

Quatre couldn't believe the lengths Trowa went through to put this Valentine's Day dinner together. A home cooked meal, dessert, flowers, and candles. It was nice, but it made Quatre feel a little guilty and he voiced his concern.

"Trowa this is wonderful I really love it, but-"

Trowa raised an eyebrow. "But what? Is it too much?"

"Well no, its just that well the gift I got you, just doesn't seem to compare to all this. I can tell you worked really hard on this."

Trowa rose from his seat and walked over to where Quatre was getting out of his seat. "Hey its not about whose gift weighs more, it's about both of us loving each other and showing our appreciation right."

Quatre fidgeted a little. "I guess."

"Come on how about you open your gift from me." Trowa pulled a box from out of his jacket pocket, while Quatre reached in his pocket to retrieve Trowa's gift.

They both tentatively handed each other's gifts over each inspecting what they received. Both boxes were about the same weight and height, but one was black while the other was white.

"Well are you going to open it?" Questioned Trowa.

"Are you going to open yours?" Quatre countered.

"I asked you first." Replied Trowa.

"Come on Trowa."

"Okay fine how about we open them both at the same time." Trowa suggested.

Quatre nodded at Trowa's suggestion and on the count of three they both opened their boxes. Two seconds after discovering the contents they both laughed. Quatre had Duo make Trowa an engraved silver gundanium watch with HeavyArms as the base with his arms moving as the hour and second hand. Likewise, Trowa had asked Duo to create a similar watch only with black gundanium and Sandrock as the base plate for Quatre's.

"I guess great minds think alike, huh." Trowa commented as he slipped his watch on.

Quatre smiled as he took his watch out of the box. "I told Duo I wanted him to make this for you because I know how much you miss HeavyArms so I figured this is something you could take with you all the time."

"Likewise I asked Duo to make you one because I know you are always checking what time it is and I figured Sandrock would be a nice touch."

"Thank you so much Trowa. This is the best Valentine's Day ever." Quatre continued to show his appreciation with actions as he kissed Trowa, leaving him breathless.

"Well this is only our first of many I hope and I want all the others to be just as special." Trowa commented, loving the feel of the light-hearted blond in his arms.

"As long as you're with me Trowa, they will be, I'm sure of it."

Quatre continued to hold onto Trowa, grateful for the first time to have someone spend Valentine's Day with.

* * *

Well that's it, tell me what you think please. I wrote it kind of fast so it's not the greatest, But just a reminder please appreciate your significant other year round. Don't just wait for a planned day because sometimes it's the simple things that make people happy. Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
